


Even Demons Can Love

by Evan_The_Geek



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost Drowning, Fever, Fluff, Gosh darn it I never have enough tags, M/M, Sebastian actually cares, Sick Ciel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_The_Geek/pseuds/Evan_The_Geek
Summary: Ciel has an asthma attack and fever after being thrown into a river in winter. Slight SebaCiel but no smut.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day in London, and the Earl Phantomhive and his servant were trying to buy Elizabeth a present.

It was while they were walking on the bridge that it all went wrong.

The bridge was crowded, and as a result Ciel and Sebastian were being pushed around a fair amount. Sebastian was clearing a path for bocchan when he heard it. He heard a muffled thump.

"Watch where you are going!"

Ciel was glaring at the man but quickly re-figured his face into a wide eyed look of innocence.

"I'm sorry, the bridge is crowded and I didn't see you" Ciel said in a polite tone. He could practically smell the alcohol on the man.

Ciel could see that the man was going to be trouble, and he tried to call for Sebastian.

"Sebast-!"

His sentence was cut off as the man grabbed him by his coat and threw him into the icy river.

Sebastian turned around to see bocchan being thrown into the river. Sebastian quickly stripped off his shoes and coat and jumped in after his master.

Ciel felt himself hit the ice and he gave a yelp of pain. The ice broke as his body hit it and he sunk into the icy waters below.

Ciel tried to claw his way to the surface but his thick clothing was dragging him down. His movements seemed sluggish, even to him. He could see black at the edge of his vision and he reached out as the last air bubbles escaped his mouth. The last thing he saw was a hand grabbing his own and he felt himself being clutched to a chest.

Sebastian pulled his master out of the lake and gently set him on the pavement before going to retrieve his jacket. He came back and put his jacket around the ominously still Ciel. A crowd had surrounded the pair as Sebastian began giving mouth to mouth to Ciel.

Ciel suddenly pushed away Sebastian before he began coughing up water.

"Sebastian, find the man who threw me in the river and return the favor" Ciel said in between coughs.

Sebastian smiled "Yes, my lord"

The man, who had been in the crowd watching with a bottle of alcohol, was now effortlessly picked up by Sebastian and thrown into the river.

The crowd now having dispersed, Sebastian helped Ciel to stand. Ciel handed him back his coat but Sebastian only raised an eyebrow. The butler had of course noticed that Ciel was shivering.

"Oh just take your coat" a very annoyed Ciel told the demon "we still have to find Elizabeth's present and that drunk made us lose precious time"

It was about an hour later when Ciel was leaning on the wall, coughing. He had stopped to look at something but was overcome by a coughing fit.

Ciel doubled over gasping for air and shivering. He could distantly hear Sebastian calling. He swayed and dropped to his knees. He saw Sebastian come into his vision and place his coat around his shoulders. His vision swam as he coughed. He could hear Sebastian asking him if he was okay, but he couldn't answer.

Ciel felt himself falling, but he never felt himself hit the ground. He blearily opened his eyes to see Sebastian holding him, keeping him from falling to the ground. Sebastian's worried face was the last thing he saw before the darkness surrounded him.

Sebastian put his hand on bocchan's forehead and frowned when he felt how hot it was. He lifted the trembling earl. With the unconscious boy on his hip, he began walking to the carriage. He put the fevered boy inside before getting out to drive the carriage. Ciel's eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake.

When they reached the mansion, Sebastian picked up Ciel and walked towards the building. Ciel moaned in his sleep and clutched at Sebastian's coat but did nothing else.

As soon as the other servants saw their young master they all rushed over.

"Is the young master OK?" Mey Rin asked worriedly, while grabbing Ciel away from Sebastian.

Finny quickly grabbed Ciel out of Mey Rin's arms to inspect him "The young master is sick!"

Tanaka, now in his adult form, took the young earl out of Finny's arms to hand him back to the demon.

"The last thing Bocchan needs right now is to be handed from person to person for inspection, he needs treatment" was all he said before shrinking back to small size.

Sebastian carried the sick earl in and put him on his bed, before sending everyone out of the room. He knew that Ciel had had an asthma attack and there was really nothing to be done except try to ease his breathing and lower his fever. Sebastian quickly undressed Ciel, noting how he felt hot but his skin was still cold and clammy after falling into the river. He redressed Bocchan in a nightshirt and put him in the bed.

Sebastian got a wet washcloth and put it on Ciel's head. The earl sighed and rolled over knocking off the cool cloth. Sebastian put the cloth on the boy's head and had started to walk away when he felt a feeble fist holding onto his coat. Sebastian turned to see Ciel's fevered and dazed eyes staring into his own. He gently removed the hand from his coat and bent down to the bed, where Ciel was tapping the space beside his chest.

Sebastian, seeing what his master wanted, placed his hand on the bed next to the sick noble, palm up. As soon as his hand was down Ciel took it and began tapping a message into it.

_"_ _Stay?"_ he tapped into the demon's hand.

"Of course I will, but is your throat troubling you, my lord?"

Ciel nodded and he sat the boy up and helped him drink some water. He had settled onto the chair beside the bed when he felt another tug on his jacket sleeve.

"Yes, my lord?" he said, holding his hand out to the boy.

_"_ _In the bed"_ the sick youth tapped. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but complied, taking off his coat and shoes. He crawled into the bed. He noticed that Ciel was still shivering and pulled him to his chest, spooning the sick lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. He squinted and groaned at the small amount of light in the room. He felt terrible. He felt too hot but too cold at the same time. He felt weak and dizzy, and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that he hoped would go away eventually, and god did his throat hurt. His head felt fuzzy, but he wrote it off as just being sleepy.

Looking around, he noticed Sebastian wasn't around. The boy slowly pushed himself up until he was sitting, albeit weakly, upright. Sebastian had left a glass of water beside the bed, Ciel reached with shaking hands towards it. He drank a little before putting it back.

_It's no use staying in bed_ he thought _might as well get some work done._

Ciel slid his legs over the side of the bed, shivering slightly with the loss of the heat of the sheets. He managed to stand on his own, though the room was spinning somewhat. He quietly opened the door, not bothering to change clothes, and slipped into the hall.

He was almost to his study when he suddenly felt _too_ hot. He bent over coughing, wheezing, trying to get air into his lungs. He felt dizzy. With a groan he fell to the floor, his fevered skin feeling better on the cool floor.

He distantly heard Sebastian stop ordering the other servants around from several rooms down, they sounded farther away than he remembered.

"Who just groaned?" Bard asked.

"I don't think it came from this room" Finny said.

Sighing, Sebastian already had figured out what had most likely happened. After sending the servants off to do their tasks (no, you cannot cook the food with a flamethrower. Finny that's used to kill plants and weeds not to help them grow. _Mey Rin put down those plates right now_ ) he walked quickly to where he had heard the groan.

He frowned when he saw the young master on the floor and quickly walked over.

Ciel groaned as he felt himself being lifted slightly from the floor. Someone was tapping his cheek, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at his butler in annoyance. He slowly sat up and tried to walk to his study. He felt the demon's eyes on him, waiting. He made it halfway there before he fell to his knees, swaying.

"Sebas-" Ciel managed to whisper before he was coughing again. He slid completely to the floor when he couldn't even stay on his knees.

Sebastian picked Ciel up.

Ciel pressed himself away from Sebastian, trying to escape his hold.

"I have work to do. I can't drop everything just because of a little fever. I have done more in worse conditions" Ciel said, glaring at the demon.

"Stubborn as ever, I see, Bocchan" Sebastian said to the boy. He set the boy down but grabbed his face, turning it towards him. Sebastian looked the earl in the eyes. "And what good will that do when I find you passed out in your office, your weak little body burning with fever" Sebastian said, his red eyes staring into the boy's mismatched eyes.

Ciel was about to make a retort about how he wasn't some damsel in distress when he started coughing. He knew moving around had aggravated his asthma, but really, the timing was annoying. He doubled over, trying to force air back into his lungs.

He gave in when he felt arms pick him up bridal style. The earl laid his head back while he panted and wheezed, the air burning his abused throat. _I probably can't even talk anymore_ Ciel thought as he raised his hand to his throat.

The black around the edges of his vision was becoming annoying. He felt Sebastian put him down on the cool sheets of the bed. And he only laid there as he saw the demon remove his gloves with his teeth. He even leaned in when he felt Sebastian's cool hand on the forehead, everything felt too hot.

Sebastian was getting worried at the lack of response he was getting from the sick earl. Ciel didn't move at all when he had picked him up from the hallway and placed him on the bed. He stared as Sebastian felt his temperature, even leaned into the touch.

Sebastian knew the boy must be very out of it to nuzzle his hand without thinking. He kept his hand on Ciel's head as he thought. The young master's temperature felt high, even for a fever. 104 if he had to guess by feeling. The young Phantomhive's face was flushed with fever, his breathing unsteady,

Sebastian left to fetch a cool cloth. He wet it and put it on the now unconscious earl's forehead. He knew getting the feverish and sick boy to stay in bed would be difficult. But for now, at least he didn't have to practically sit on the child to get him to stay. Sebastian decided to stay in the room until the earl woke up.


End file.
